


what's with all the questions?

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I liked this it was cute, Jeonghan was Junghan then okay don't @ me, M/M, member povs, prompt : denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Where everybody is wondering about Jisoo and Junghan and getting absolutely no answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015, my second Jihan one shot ever
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui

**Seungcheol**

Seungcheol was beginning to wonder if the two other members of the 95 line were aware that they had fallen asleep next to each other after practice, _again._ It was a lot of work waiting for each member to finish taking turns in the bathroom and with their singular tube of toothpaste (Junhui refuses to share his) [1] but still. They were the eldest as well, afterall, so technically they can, and should, go first. 

But no, instead Junghan and Jisoo insist that the younger ones go first, true to their golden hearts that just overflow with kindness.

Seungcheol on the other hand, well, figured somebody had to be the eldest somehow. It was beginning to be sort of a habit for the other two now though. Every time they return to the dorm after practice, Junghan would settle in his bed to rest. A few minutes later, Jisoo would climb in beside him as the other members ran around or fell asleep waiting as well. Jisoo would always doze off first, resting his head on Junghan's shoulder while Junghan would follow by leaning his head on Jisoo's. 

That night in particular, Seungcheol decided not to wake them up for their turn and enjoyed how the two woke up next to each other the next morning, confused. 

**Junhui**

Junhui honestly adored the two 95-liners the most. They hardly got mad whenever Junhui would turn extra huggy or clingy towards them, even to the extent that he would be around either Jisoo or Junghan everywhere, babbling in a mix of Korean, Chinese, and even English. They were kind, and easy to talk to, and would even sit with Junhui trying to learn Mandarin which made Junhui all the more happier to be around them. 

Junhui absolutely loved the idea of them together and he would claim he was the happiest when he noticed that Jisoo and Junghan have been getting closer than before. He approached Junghan first, with a wide grin on his face  that showed off his braces

"Who confessed first?" He asked, having practiced that Korean line specifically. He was expecting a detailed story but instead got a really confused looking Junghan. "Don't play dumb, hyung, we all know that--" 

"Oh, Junghan, there you are."

Jisoo chose that moment to enter the practice room, making Junhui smile even brighter as he greeted Jisoo by latching onto his back, hands on the other's shoulders.

"Jisoo-hyung~" [2]

"It's good to see you too, Junhui," Jisoo stated kindly before he turned his attention back to Junghan. "We have vocal practice in a few minutes." 

Junhui let go of Jisoo and let them leave, albeit reluctantly. He figured he could always ask them about their relationship some other day. 

**Jihoon + Seokmin**

It was weird. _Really_ weird. Jihoon glanced at Seokmin just to make sure the other was thinking the same as he was, and the slight nod he got in return confirmed that the other member was. He didn't really notice when it started, but whenever they would have vocal practice, it seemed more like a serenading session between Jisoo and Junghan. 

Their sweet voices would fill the room, but apart from that, their eyes were practically locked on each other. Seokmin found it hard to even try and break them apart whenever they got really into a song. He exchanged a few wary glances with Jihoon who just shrugged in defeat. The song was almost over, anyway. They might as well enjoy the view. 

Jisoo was the one who would occasionally break the eye contact to stare at the lyrics of the song, while Junghan would keep his eyes on him. The former would always find his way back to staring at Junghan though, as if they were each other's peace, as if without the other, singing just wasn't the same. Maybe that really was the case for the two of them. 

"Do you think they remember we're here?" Seokmin jokingly whispered to the boy beside him. 

Jihoon smirked, "betcha they won't even notice if we walked out." 

"What about I hit a high note and see what happens?" [3]

"Go for it." 

Immediately, Seokmin screeched out a particularly high note, just as Jihoon covered his ears beforehand. It worked to distract the singing duo, of course, who were snapped back to their senses and were staring at Seokmin with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" Junghan asked, still blinking in shock.

Seokmin just grinned cheekily, "vocal practice." 

"We're done for the day," Jihoon announced, biting back a laugh when he noticed Jisoo still looking surprised. "You can go." 

Junghan shrugged and went with it, standing up. That managed to snap Jisoo back to his senses because soon after, he followed after the other male while Seokmin and Jihoon shared a look again, watching them leave. The latter rolled his eyes and spoke. 

"If they're not together, then I'm 6 feet tall."

**Wonwoo + Mingyu**

"5000 won and Jisoo-hyung confessed first," Mingyu said the moment he saw Wonwoo. The other member narrowed his eyes at him and smirked. 

"7000 won and I say Junghan-hyung confessed first," he replied smoothly. 

The two shook hands and went over to find the two objects of their bet. 

They found them together, of course, bonding over Jisoo's laptop screen, quietly bickering about which song to pick. Jisoo was scrolling past English songs while Junghan complained because _these are in English you know my English isn't good don't mock me Hong Jisoo._

"Pick this one," Junghan excitedly pointed to the screen. 

"We've already sang that though." 

"Yeah but it's better than hearing you sing _Officially Missing You_ for the hundredth time," [4] he teased, earning a whack on the shoulder, but Jisoo laughed nonetheless. 

Mingyu stopped Wonwoo from advancing towards them, earning a confused look from the latter. 

"Do we really want to ruin their moment?" He asked, flickering his eyes back to them, then to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo shrugged, "yeah." 

"You're right." 

Grinning, the younger boys approached the singing duo who looked up simultaneously in surprise.

"Need anything?" Junghan asked while Jisoo resumed staring at his laptop for the mean time. He began to play a song softly in the background. The two began to take turns in speaking, catching Jisoo's attention as Mingyu spoke first.

"Yeah, so we made a bet--" 

"And we really wanted to know who wins--"

"It's about you two and--" 

"We have a question so we just want to know--"

"Who made the first move?" Mingyu finished, smirking slightly and looking at the two with a smug expression. He was met with twin looks of surprise.

"First move for what?" Jisoo asked. 

"You know," Wonwoo gestured to the two of them and grinned. "That. This. You two. Yeah?" 

Jisoo's eyebrows raised in surprise, "oh, us?" 

The two boys nodded excitedly. 

"Oh, well, originally I wanted English songs but Junghan really wanted to sing _You and I, Heart Fluttering_  [5] so now that's the song we're going with so I guess he made the first move picking the song for today. Why do you ask?" 

Mingyu gaped in a kind of dull shock before he groaned at the dense answer while Wonwoo laughed loudly beside him, bent over and holding his stomach, leaning on the taller boy for support. Jisoo blinked up at them innocently while Junghan was hiding a smile behind his hand that neither of the two noticed.

"Pay up," Wonwoo said between laughter while Mingyu scowled at him and argued how that wasn't the answer they were looking for. 

**Soonyoung**

Soonyoung decided to take a more direct approach. Out of the two, Jisoo seemed more likely to give a clear answer than Junghan, mostly because he usually spoke the truth at all situations while Junghan was more of a playful type. So he went on a quest to look for the American hyung and found him in the makeshift recording room they used for Seventeen TV. 

"Joshua Hong~" [6] He chirped as he entered. Jisoo was never touchy about the subject of respecting proper ages since they didn't have that in America anyway. He could speak informally to the older member just as fine and Jisoo would even laugh around a bit. He couldn't get away with that with Seungcheol no matter how hard he tried. 

"Yeah?" Jisoo greeted. 

"I have a question," Soonyoung continued, sitting himself down beside Jisoo and his guitar. 

"Mhm what is it?" 

"How are you and Junghan-hyung lately?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face, expecting Jisoo to turn flustered immediately. Instead he was met with a small shrug.

"We're fine, I guess, why do you ask?" 

"Just fine?" Soonyoung pressed on further.

Jisoo nodded slowly, eyeing the younger member warily, "yeah." 

"Nothing new in your life?" 

Jisoo shook his head. 

"Are you two closer now?" 

"Well, sure, I'd like to think all the members are closer now."

A moment of silence passed. 

"I give up," Soonyoung announced, standing up and leaving a very confused Jisoo in the room. 

**Minghao (all dialogue in Chinese because ~China Line~)**

Minghao normally doesn't get into gossip such as that, as he liked keeping the peace and is generally, clueless when it comes to most things since his Korean has yet to improve so whatever his members say tend to pass by him in an ignorant bliss unless specifically explained to him. That was the situation he was in when there were more talk about Jisoo and Junghan. He heard their names everywhere, but figured, hey, those two are among the nicest of the bunch. Of course they were being talked about, plus they have good voices too.

It wasn't until Junhui entered the practice room, mouth flapping in rapid Mandarin did he really grasp the situation.

"They're dating?" Minghao asked innocently, while Junhui nodded, falling on the floor with a dramatic flair.

"I can't get them alone to ask them about the details though," Junhui said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Are you sure they are?" Minghao asked again, trying to recall the times he has seen the two together. Which was almost all the time. But still, they didn't hold hands or kiss and isn't that what couples do...?

Junhui sat up, shaking his head, "oh dear child, of course they won't be obvious about it!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

When Minghao saw them together afterwards, he said "congratulations" and left, not noticing the confused stares he got.

**Seunggwan**

Seunggwan succesfully cornered Junghan into a room, just the two of them, some time after practice. None of the members noticed, or they were too tired to do anything about it. Seunggwan was always up to something, anyway. He made sure Jisoo was preoccupied too. He got Hansol to do that just fine. Junghan was still panting from their training session, but still, the other boy looked at him with hands on both of his hips.

"What is it, Seunggwan?" Junghan managed to ask.

"Are you and Jisoo-hyung in a relationship?"

Junghan blinked, "what?"

"Are you, in a, relationship," Seunggwan said, slower this time. "Are you? We're all going mad."

Finally, Junghan seemed to get it, because he let out a small chuckle and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

"I don't know, Seunggwan."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" 

Junghan laughed again, all light sounding and currently infuriating the younger boy.

"I have no idea what Jisoo and I are," he said, grinning. "I mean it."

"But... you don't seem to mind," Seunggwan noted, and Junghan nodded in reply.

"I like Jisoo," he stated simply. "I don't mind."

"Like as in... like-like?" Seunggwan asked, suddenly excited- only to have Junghan walk out of the room.

"UGH."

**Hansol (all of their dialogue spoken in actual English because ~English Line~)**

"Yo," Hansol greeted when he caught Jisoo after practice, as per Seunggwan's request. "I have a question." 

"What is it with everybody asking me questions lately?" Jisoo wondered out loud, which Hansol ignored and decided to go straight for the kill.

"When did you and Junghan-hyung get together?" 

A light blush immediately appeared on the other's face.

"What are you talking about? Who said we're together?" Jisoo asked a bit too nervously. 

Hansol scoffed a little, "dude, it's the most obvious thing on the planet." He jokingly shoved at Jisoo's chest lightly.

"I can't believe you won't tell me," he mockingly said while Jisoo continued to stammer out that he had no idea what the younger boy was talking about. 

Hansol began to realize that maybe Jisoo really had no idea at all. 

"All the other members have been talking about it," he said casually. "We all agree that you and Junghan-hyung are in a relationship." 

"Wh-what?!" Jisoo exclaimed, face turning a shade brighter.

"You're always together, you give each other those lovey-dovey eyes, and you even bicker like a cute couple would," Hansol stated, grinning. "Are you sure there's nothing going on?"

"I'm positive! Or, well..." Jisoo's thoughts trailed to the day's events. Even other days. He _was_ always with Junghan, wasn't he?

Hansol smirked, "exactly, bro."

"I'll clarify things, then?" Jisoo asked nervously, earning a laugh from the younger boy.

"Do what you gotta do, man."

**Chan**

There was something about being the youngest and having it come with advantages and disadvantages. 

The disadvantage of the current situation was, he had no clue that Jisoo and Junghan was apparently, the latest hot topic.

The advantage (in a way) was that he got to see the two hug live in person, because he entered the studio to get his cap and just happened to chance upon them there. It was an endearing sight, seeing the two hug, but the youngest had other thoughts in mind, being blissfully unaware that everybody already talked about the two. He snickered from the doorway, causing the two to break apart with red faces.

"Oh, wait till the rest hear about this, guys," He said, still laughing. "They'll be so surprised."

Jisoo actually grinned, which wasn't the reaction Chan was expecting at all. 

Junghan straight out laughed with him, "I'm sure they will be _absolutely_ surprised, Channie."

"I was left out again, wasn't I?" he stated dryly, not really a question.

"This was probably the bet Mingyu and Wonwoo was talking about though," Jisoo mused to Junghan, who laughed again and suddenly pecked his cheek, causing another blush to appear on his face.

Chan rolled his eyes, "get a room!"  
  
  


 

  
*notes (why there are numbers) found [here!](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/954765/3/oneshot-once-a-day-exo-oneshots-seventeen-jihan-got7-jinmark-markjin) 


End file.
